


darling; dear; you are second

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Abrahamic Religions, Christian Bible, Islamic Scripture & Lore, Jewish Scripture & Legend
Genre: F/M, full of hunger, full of questions, in which the world is made and a woman is formed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: darling, save your breath / it‘s stuck between your ribcage and his / a heaving, quiet thing / all bones and dirt / and the world, so new around you
Relationships: Adam/Chava | Eve | Hawwa'
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	darling; dear; you are second

darling, save your breath  
it‘s stuck between your ribcage and his  
a heaving, quiet thing  
all bones and dirt  
and the world, so new around you

darling, save your voice  
your eyes are new and dry  
your hands so ever soft  
you are not yet a mother  
you’ve no name, yet

and darling, can you feel  
how you are strung up by your spine?  
how you are made from bone  
and his earth?

my dear, you are a wife   
before you know your own voice  
before you reach as high as you can  
before you are a bundle of questions  
before you eat the apple

it’s sweet and firm and the snake lies heavy on your shoulders  
its scales are smooth and soft and ever coiled and you –  
oh, darling, how your bones ache  
oh, darling, how your hands tremble

was it worth it?  
you bear your child in a wasteland  
his hands dripping with blood  
(you lose your child in a field. you lose your child to time.)  
you are married, still

why?

_– i was third. i am made of my husband, i am made of the world, i am made to be what a woman made of the earth wouldn’t be. don’t you know that i’m made of questions and a rib and a hunger between my teeth that was never for food? don’t you know that an apple, rotten as it may be, that a world, barren as it may be, tastes better on my lips than wondering? don’t you know that i would give my world for answers?_


End file.
